


The Tantrum No One Expected

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco is a little bit of a bad guy, Fighting, Gen, Makeup, OOC, Out of Character, Tantrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wentworth's been the perfect child since he was born.<br/>So when he throws his first temper tantrum, everyone's thrown for a loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tantrum No One Expected

It's a rainy day and all of Team Flash are at the Snart household in the playroom. Wentworth was introducing Leo, or 'LO' as he called him, to Caitlin and Cisco.   
"He's so handsome!" Caitlin smiles, shaking hands with the stuffed animal.  
"Lo me ga me pay!" the little boy explained, tapping the lions head.  
"Your lion got you to pay?" Cisco looked as confused as he sounded.  
Wentworth frowned, looking at the genius and repeating, "Lo me ga me pay!"  
"Ri-ight," Cisco shrugs, he looks to Barry, "How do you understand him?"  
Barry was texting a picture to Iris, but he looked up to answer his friend's question, "It's less understanding and more educated guess."  
"You should be able to figure it out," Len drawls, "You are a genius aren't you?"  
"A genius in English and Spanish languages, thank you very much," Cisco defends himself, "Baby talk isn't covered in college courses."  
"Wouldn't know," Len shrugs, "But I seem to be able to understand him just fine."  
"Maybe your brain is just simplistic enough to catch it," Cisco scoffs, crossing his arms. Len raises an eyebrow and Lisa tenses.  
"Babe, now's not the time-"  
Lisa's attempt at stopping a fight is cut off with Len's, "Maybe your brain's too cluttered with movie references to be able to try."  
"Guys-" Barry tries to stop them now, but both men are standing and glaring at each other.  
"You wouldn't even be Captain Cold if I hadn't made the Cold Gun," Cisco point out.  
"I wouldn't be Captain Cold if you didn't insist on pet names for all of your villains," Len smirks, "Tell me, Cisco, are you capable of defeating an enemy without naming them first? Not that you personally do much in the defeating part."  
"Are you serious?" Cisco takes a step closer, "I give Barry, and your ungrateful butt, plenty of tech support in the Lab on out in the field. You would've been lost in the streets of Central City ages ago if I wasn't there to give you directions."  
Barry and Caitlin are standing now, looking at each other and wondering what to do.  
"I've lived in this City for years," Len drawls, "I don't need your annoying voice in my ear to tell me when to take a left and right, I already know."  
Lisa pulls Wentworth into her arms, not wanting him to be around if the fight comes to blows, but the little boy squirms out of her hold and stomps in between the feuding two.  
Then he starts to cry.

Wentworth barely cries. Even when he falls, unless he draws blood, he only lets a few tears fall as the injury is inspected.   
So when he starts crying out louder than they've ever heard him, everyone is shocked into silence.  
"What happened?" Len asks, crouching down in front of his son.  
"What do you think?" Lisa snaps, "You and Cisco started fighting and Worthy got upset!"  
"Oh, buddy, I'm sorry," Cisco crouches down next to Len so he's eye level to the boy, "Your Daddy will stop being an idiot now, I promise."  
"Not helping," Caitlin jabs Cisco with her foot.  
"Owe!" the genius turns a glare at his attacker, "Keep the footwear away from me."  
Barry puts his hand to Cisco's shoulder and gently pushes him out of the way so he can get in front of his son.  
"Hey, Wentworth, where did your lion go?" Barry tries distracting the crying child.

It doesn't work.

"Lisa, did you put him down for his nap?" Len asks, pulling the boy into his arms. This time, Wentworth doesn't try to squirm out.  
"He's too big for naps, Lenny," Lisa rolls her eyes.  
"Actually," Barry corrects, "By age 2, most toddlers have given up their morning nap but still need an afternoon snooze to see them through the day. About a quarter of kids stop napping altogether by the age of 3, another half between ages of 3 and 4, with the final quarter continuing to nap until they're 5 or 6."  
"5 or 6?" Lisa repeats.  
"Not important," Len growls. He's standing, rocking Wentworth back and forth, but the boy is still crying, "What does that baby brain say about stopping this?"  
"Tantrums are a normal part of child development," Barry explains, "They generally stop on their own. As kids mature they gain self-control and learn to cooperate, communicate and cope with frustration. Less frustration and more control mean fewer tantrums."  
"That's not helpful, Barry," Len frowns, Wentworth's crying has added a hiccup to the mix now. Caitlin steps forward.  
"The fight clearly upset him and he's just trying to express that."  
"Message received loud and clear," Cisco states unhelpfully.   
Caitlin ignores him, "Maybe if you show Wentworth you and Cisco you are still friends, he'll calm down?"  
"Cold started it!" Cisco scoffs.   
Lisa glares at him, "Cisco!"  
"What?" 

"I'm sorry, Cisco."

All the adults turn their eyes to Len who's looking at the genius with a resolute expression. The little boy in his arms hiccupping has taken over the crying completely.  
"I apologize," he repeats himself, rubbing circles on Wentworth's back to ease the hiccups.  
Lisa punches her boyfriend in the arm.  
"Sorry!" Cisco raises his hands in defeat, "I'm sorry too, okay?"  
"See, Wentworth?" Barry says softly, brushing the tears off his son's face, "Daddy and Uncle Cisco said they were sorry and won't fight again."  
Slowly, the hiccupping stops and Worthy sniffles the rest of his tears away. Barry brushes the little boy's head gently while Len continues to rock him slowly back and forth. Too tired after all the energy spent, their son falls asleep.

Len puts Wentworth in his bed to sleep. He closes the door without a sound and rejoins the group in the playroom.  
"He's sleeping in his bed now," Len whispers.  
"I am so ashamed of you!" Lisa hisses at Cisco.  
"Me?" Cisco's voice pitches a little too high and gets four harsh shushes thrown at him at once.  
"It's not all his fault," Len smirks at his sister, "I have ways of getting under people's skin."  
Barry and Caitlin shoot Cisco expectant looks. The genius reddens.  
"I guess I'm still a little bitter at you for-" Cisco stops himself and heaves a heavy sigh, "For what happened at my house with my brother."  
"I got that from the fact you call me Cold," Len drawled, "I deserve it."  
"No you don't, Lenny!" Lisa hisses, protective sister instincts flaring.  
"Lisa's right, Len," Barry agrees, "You've done a lot these last two years. Not to mention how often you've helped The Flash out."  
"And you've raised a great boy," Caitlin adds.  
Three sets of eyes settle back on Cisco.  
"Great, now I'm the bad guy," he sighs.  
"It's hard to resist a bad boy who's a good man," Lisa smiles, pecking her boyfriend on the cheek. Cisco blushes, then sighs.  
He offers his hand to Len, expression still a little guarded but visibly apologetic.  
Len takes it, gripping it tight enough to shake but not crush the other man's hand.

"Show me a sane man and I will cure him for you," Barry sighs, relieved there wasn't going to be another fight.  
"The truth is," Caitlin says softly, "everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."   
"Deep, Doc," Len smirks, "Never pegged you for a Bob Marley fan."  
Caitlin blushes, diverting her eyes to the suddenly interesting floor.  
Barry's phone goes off and he frowns at the screen, "Day job is calling."  
"I got some work to do back at the lab," Caitlin smiles sadly.  
"Cisco should go too," Len nods to the man.  
"Harsh," Cisco frowns, offended, "I thought we were going to start bonding properly."  
"I will not have you 'bonding' in my house while my son is here," Len levels him with a look, "You and my sister are sickening when you're alone together."  
"Oh, Lenny, couldn't he stay for just a little bit longer?" Lisa pouts.  
Len shakes his head, "Say goodnight to the bad guy."

**Author's Note:**

> I went looking for a cool "Bad Guy" quote and ended up with the below:  
> "Show me a sane man and I will cure him for you." - Carl Jung  
> "The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for." - Bob Marley  
> "Say goodnight to the bad guy." - Scarface(?)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, nor the characters.


End file.
